


Mind over mars

by Leu (Karaii)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Legilimency, Occlumency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaii/pseuds/Leu
Summary: “Pray tell why you would ever try to Summon a bloody planet,” Severus muttered to the ceiling.“Oh, I was rather inebriated at the time.” Dumbledore chuckled. “In a fit of petty jealousy, I bet Perpetua Fancourt I could move Mars enough to skew her award-winning measurements.”Only Albus Dumbledore would attempt such ridiculous feats of magic for such stupid reasons, Severus thought. What would it feel to be him, whose arrogance was such that he once believed he could move the stars?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Mind over mars

“Do try to keep me out, Severus,” said Dumbledore mildly.

Severus bared his teeth, panting harshly, refusing to verbalize his frustration. He was trying. He was! With a sharp inhale, he regained his breath and forced himself to be still. “Again,” he said lowly.

“Not yet, I think.” Dumbledore took out a slim black object from one of his inner pockets– was that fucking _Mars_ bar??– and waved it casually. “Do you want a piece?”

“Don’t mock me!” Severus struggled to his feet. “Again!”

Dumbledore ignored him. “I first had one of these delightful sweets at the annual Assembly for Astronomical Awards; my younger self tried to Summon Mars and got a face full of Mars bars instead. I was ever so embarrassed.”

Severus knew better than to argue once the Headmaster got like this. There would be no more Legilimency until Dumbledore saw fit, and until such point, Severus was best fit to rest. He found his way back to the chintz blue armchair and sank into it with a sigh.

“Pray tell why you would ever try to Summon a bloody planet,” he muttered to the ceiling.

“Oh, I was rather inebriated at the time.” Dumbledore chuckled. “In a fit of petty jealousy, I bet Perpetua Fancourt I could move Mars enough to skew her award-winning measurements.”

Only Albus Dumbledore would attempt such ridiculous feats of magic for such stupid reasons, Severus thought and glared at the cheerful old man. Annoyingly, he found himself picturing an auburn-haired wizard, beetroot red, being thumped in the head by a veritable cloud of Mars bars. It was an oddly vivid thought–

Wait a damn second!

Severus yelped, and closed his eyes tightly. Clear your mind, imbecile! God damn it!

“Spend less time recriminating yourself and more time on Occluding,” Dumbledore said calmly. “Can you distinguish my presence from your own?”

Shit. Was Dumbledore still inside his mind? Severus felt terrified, for a moment– violated was the more accurate word– at the idea that Dumbledore had never left, and even now lingered. He felt for magic, but it was impossible, it felt impossible, when all he could feel was the frantic beating of his heart.

“Do at least try,” Dumbledore said dryly.

Severus’ eyes flew open and he screamed with rage. Dumbledore startled, blue eyes wide, and Severus was falling into them, and there was an echo of a scream, higher pitched than his own, and a flash of cherry blond hair–

Severus was abruptly pushed by an immense force, his armchair actually skidding back a few inches with him on it. He gaped, heart pounding. What the–?

“Better.” Dumbledore seemed unruffled by the outburst, but Severus could’ve sworn he saw his eyelid twitch in discomfort. “Though you cannot make a habit of relying on strong emotions.”

“I know.” Severus didn’t say, _you hypocrite_.

Dumbledore smiled thinly, and waved the half-opened candy. “Are you sure you don’t want some? Chocolate does wonders for the soul.”

“Fucking fine,” Severus bit out, and extended his hand. “ _Accio Mars_.”

He caught the bar deftly. No planet or planetary model flew at him, because he was neither a drunk nor an overpowered wizard. What would it feel to be Albus Dumbledore, whose arrogance was such that he once believed he could move the stars?

“I can still hear your thoughts, Severus,” Dumbledore chided. “Occlude your mind.”

Severus spared him a vicious reply by biting into the chocolate. Easy for him to say, Severus thought bitterly. The man probably had a hundred years practice on him, and then some.

It was hard to stay annoyed, though. The chocolate was quite good.

Severus focused on the texture of it, changing shape with the heat of his tongue. Changing flavour with time. He thought of the chemical composition of chocolate, of its magical properties, of the uses one could have with it if one got creative.

“Very good,” Dumbledore’s voice said from far away. “Let’s try one more time. _Legillimens_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
